


Light Beyond the Darkness, A

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Strongly in character, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Characters - Well-handled romance/eroticism, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Writing - Engaging style, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilraen and Arathorn respond to the 'How do I love thee?' Challenge.  (Can be read with 'Love's Labours')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gilraen's villanelle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

There is no cause to frown and say,  
With doubtful glance and lip pursed tight,  
“Gilraen’s lord is grim and grey.”

As lips pursue their questing way  
And meeting eyes are sparked alight,  
There is no cause to frown and say

“He is as January to May  
And to my mind it’s not quite right  
Gilraen’s lord is grim and grey.”

As cunning fingers creep and play  
And muffled laughter fills the night,  
There is no cause to frown and say,

As skilful tongue takes speech away  
Down paths of many-hued delight,  
“Gilraen’s lord is grim and grey.”

Now pleasure strains against delay  
And dark dissolves in waves of light,  
There is no cause to frown and say  
“Gilraen’s lord is grim and grey.”  



	2. Arathorn's sonnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilraen and Arathorn respond to the 'How do I love thee?' Challenge. (Can be read with 'Love's Labours')

I did not know how fast my tongue was tied  
To duty’s post, until you loosed the chain.  
Constrained so long to speak of aught allied  
To shadow, orphaned child and widow’s pain,  
It lost all power to move beyond those bounds,  
So now ‘tis dumb to tell of what I feel:  
Of friendship, wit, ardour, soft voice that sounds  
As morning larkrise, wonder, sheen of steel,  
Fair and silken skin and secret look,  
Starlit eyes, inviting hips and waist,  
Laughter, loving hands, and joy that took  
My breath away. Now does it yearn to taste  
Not tell of your rich loveliness, search out all ways  
To feast upon your bounty, sing your praise.  



End file.
